


Face to Face

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I am utterly surprise that someone like you sees something in me.You never know when you're gonna end up face to face with your beginning and end.





	1. Hating Binns, Top Three and a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** OKAY!  HI, NEW STORY!! EXCITING.  THIS IS SUCH A LITTLE RANDOM THING THAT I’VE BEEN JOTTING DOWN FOR A WHILE NOW AND I THOUGHT I’D TRY IT OUR ON UR.ORG. **

** I ONLY OWN THE PLOT REALLY AND A COUPLE OF MY OWN CHARACTERS.  ENJOY. **

I hate Professor Binns.  There I said it.  I hate him.  Hate him, hate him, hate him.  I would say I dislike him, but that’s just to kind and polite.  I would say I despise him, but that’s a bit over the top.  So I’m just gonna say I hate him…with a passion.

Do you want to know why he gets some of my hatred?   Yes?  You do?  Now don’t laugh, Lily did when I told her…and so did Alice.  I don’t find it funny at all, not one bit.

The lovely Professor Binns gave us a mid-term of shorts last week.  50 questions, no more, no less.  It wasn’t really that hard.  50 questions on the history of female wizardry rights.  Simple.  You’d think o wouldn’t you.  But someone thought otherwise and failed the test.  That someone is now being tutored by me.  That someone is Hogwarts resident man-whore.  Yay, you guessed right, it’s Sirius Black.

First thing that you should know about me.  I am probably one of the only girls in our school not drooling over said man-whore.  I have never found myself attracted to him…okay…that’s a lie.  Once in 2nd year I had a crush…BUT that’s not the point.  I was 12, young and pubescent.  I’ve never really had to like him or had anything to do with him.  I was hoping for it to stay that way but Binns had other ideas.

Second thing.  I’m quidditch mad.  I live quidditch.  My brother taught me to play and he plays for the England International team.  I’m a seeker on the Gryffindor.  My and another girl Crissy are the only girls on the team.  The only thing I’ve ever had to do with Black is play on the same team.  He’s beater you see.  I want to play for the Holyhead Harpies one day, which would be a dream, come true.

Oh…third thing.  You can’t kill me for this.  Promise?!  I …kind of like history of magic class.  Okay, you can kill me now.  Don’t get me wrong, it’s horribly boring and you can easily fall asleep in class but I love the fact that some people care enough to teach us about the lives of others before us.  To think that they made such an impact and that it can be done again and again and again, kind of gives my this strange feeling of hope.

Oh…?  Right, my name is Maria by the way.  You should know that.  Looks like you’re gonna be hanging around.  I should go; I have to start tutoring Black.  OH JOY!

I hate Binns.

_I was kinda going for a different path with this one, but I think its alright.   Let me know what you all think okay??  BYE_

 


	2. Examless Future and So Wrong

** RIGHT, NEXT CHAPTER.  REMEMBER I ONLY OWN WHAT I’VE I’D MADE UP. **

 

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

 

We are at our 6th tutoring session.  Trust me when I say it gets worst every session.  I have been listening to him starch his quill across the parchment for the last 15 minutes.  He has been trying to answer the same question for 15 minutes.

 

“How, in the name of Merlin, could you get only 9 questions out of 50 correct on the mid-term?!”  I burst out, partly in impatient and partly in annoyance.

When he looks at me he is smiling.  “I just did” he says, “I don’t really care much for history.  I’m all about the future.”

The _future?_

“You’ll never have a future if you don’t pay attention in class and pass your exams!”

Now he’s looking at me like I’m an alien.  Oh Merlin.

Black kind of gets to me.  He really gets to me.  He’s just so carefree it’s annoying; it’s as if he doesn’t care about anything at all.

He hands be over the piece of parchment he’s been writing on, “Look Best, I get that you’re trying to help me and whatnot but I don’t need exams where I’m heading in life.  Thanks for trying.  I might see you around.”

That’s it.  He leaves.  Walks out the door.  

 

That is the 4th time he has just left.  Like I said, he doesn’t give a crap.  Lily and Alice don’t really understand why I’m trying to help…and…neither do I really.  I think it’s because I know he’s capable of more than just a bachelor life.  Hmmm whatever it is, it’s freaking me out.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Maybe…nah.   I couldn’t.  I can’t.  NO!  I DO NOT LIKE SIRIUS BLACK.”  I scream it at the top of my lungs.  “Alice!  How could you suggest such a thing?!!”

 

I returned back from the failure of a tutor session and told Lil and Alice about it.  Alice had such suggested that I like Black.  How wrong…aha…

 

“Maybe” said Alice, “It’s because you’re always going on about him and how he never does his work and only hangs out with his friends all day?”

“Yea and maybe because you just came in here and bitched about him again!  You’ve got crush on the one guy you said you wouldn’t.”  Added Lily.

I had sworn never to get a crush on Black back in 2nd after he asked Carole Doyle to be his partner in Potions and not me…like I said, I was 12…!

I roll over to face my two friends.  “Oh…this is so wrong!”

 

_I don’t really like this chapter.  I couldn’t think of a way for Maria to kind of admit she likes Sirius.  IDK  let me know what you think._

  



	3. Snapped Bag to a Date

** I OWN, MARIA AND ADAM AT THE MOMENT.  THIS DOES GET A LITTLE MORE INTRESTING. **

 

Oh.  My.  God.  Adam Blunt asked my out.  As in he-asked-me-to-go-on-a-date-with- _him_.  

Adam Blunt is… _wow_.  He’s in Ravenclaw, in my year, he is very handsome and he’s rich.  And I mean rich!  His father is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  He asked me out!!!

 

I was walking to Charms, no running to Charms (I’m such a dawdler!) and I smashed into Adam as I turned a corner.  

“Oh!  I’m so sorry!  I wasn’t looking where I was going…oh...”  I was really surprised to see Adam there.

H smiled, “Nah, it’s my fault.  I was running to meet Professor Dumbledore.”

I blushed.

“Here” he said and handed my book bag, which I noticed had snapped, “Let me buy you a new one.  Say Hogsmead this weekend?  We’ll make a date out of it.”

I stood there with my mouth open for what seemed like forever.  “Yeah…um…alright.”  I had just agreed to a date with Adam Blunt!!!!!

He nodded.  “Great!  Look Maria, I’m real sorry, I’ve got to go bye!”

By the time I managed to get the word ‘bye’ out of my mouth, Adam had turned to corner into the other corridor.

 

I walked into class and apologized to Professor Flitwick for being, now 15 minutes late and took my seat between Lily and Alice.  

“What’d I miss?” I asked as I took out my books and wand.

“Nothing much really-what happened to your bag?”  Asked Lily with a smile.

So I retold my story of the run in with Adam.  

Alice could barely contain herself.  “Oh my God!  Mari I can’t believe it.  Adam Blunt is so handsome!   He’s amazing!”

Lily laughed, “Alice how’s Frank these days?”

Alice has been going out with Frank Longbottom for a couple of months now.  She was crazy about him, she is crazy about him.

Alice frowned, “I was just saying.”

“I never even thought he had ever noticed me before, he’s so…popular.” I said partly to them and partly to myself.

“There must be something he noticed, why would he ask you if he didn’t even know you were alive!”  Said Alice excitedly.

Lily nodded.  “I agree Mari; I would be over the moon if Adam Blunt asked me out!”

“Don’t let Potter hear you say that.”  I said jokingly.

James Potter has been after Lily for years.  He’s asked her out almost everyday since 3rd year.  She’s said no every time.  Potter is also Black’s best friend.  As a student at Hogwarts you have to know this.  If you don’t you might as well leave straight away.

“It’s not like I don’t want to go out with him” I started, “I’m just a little surprised as to why he asked me.  You know what he probably only asked because my bag snapped when it fell to the ground.  He probably just feels bad.”

The last part was just me talking to myself really.  Myself trying to understand the situation.

I swear Alice was going to slap me. “Are you out of your mind Mari?  The guy likes you!!!”

The whole class was looking at us.  

“Miss Calder, something you would like to share?” asked Flitwick.

Alice blushed red.  “No…no, nothing at all Professor.”

“Well, if you don’t mind I would like to continue with my class…”

“Oh, yes.  Of course sir.”

Lily and I snuffled laughs and turned back to our notes.

“Look” I whispered as I wrote, “I’ll go on the date, if it makes you happy, but if it turns out he only asked me out of guilt…don’t say I didn’t tell you.”

 

_Okay, I have the story lines of the other chapters set in my mind, but getting the earlier ones out isn’t easy.  If someone want to help, I’m fine with that.  Let me know._

  



End file.
